Aya Brea
Aya Brea (November 20, 1972 – December 24, 2010) is the protagonist and heroine of the Parasite Eve video game series, Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II. She is the false protagonist of The 3rd Birthday. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, her name is of Japanese origins, possibly meaning "design", "colorful" or "beautiful". Biography Aya was born in Boston, Massachusetts on November 20, 1972. She is biracial; her father whose name is unrevealed is a journalist, is Caucasian while her mother, Mariko Brea, was Japanese. There is a character named Mariko Anzai in the novel/film continuity, but some discrepancies and continuity errors make it ambiguous if she is Aya's mother. It seems Mariko Brea is the game's universe incarnation of Mariko Anzai. Aya was also born with an eye defect in her right eye. She had a sister named Maya who, along with her mother, died in a car crash when Aya was only five years old on December 23, 1977. One of Maya's kidneys was transplanted into a girl named Melissa Pearce. Maya's organs were preserved, which allowed for one of her corneas to be transplanted into Aya at St. Francis Hospital by a hospital intern named Hans Klamp around 1979-1980 when she was seven years old.Stated by Aya after the final boss at the harbor. Unknown to any of the doctors, Maya's mitochondria were highly evolved and began changing Aya and Melissa's genetic structure. As separation of the same species occurs, the two strains underwent different evolutions. After the loss of her sister and mother, Aya was raised by her father.While meeting Ben and Daniel in the police station, Aya tells Daniel that she will always be grateful to her father for raising her. The official BradyGames strategy guide states that she was placed in many foster homes. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown, though it is possible that Aya was raised by her father for a few years and he suddenly died, and then she was placed in foster homes. The details are uncertain. As a young woman, Aya studied criminology at the University of Virginia between 1992-1994, and was involved in their ROTC program. She later relocated to New York City and became a police officer for the N.Y.P.D. and worked for three years between 1995-1998, eventually being promoted to the rank of Detective. Within the first six months of working at NYPD's 17th precinct, Aya became involved in an incident known as the New York Blockade Incident to the general public. As an officer, she became part of the "father and daughter" team where she was partnered up with Daniel "Bo" Dollis, a veteran cop, who can be considered overly protective of her at worst. Parasite Eve On December 24, 1997, Aya attended an opera performance at Carnegie Hall with her date, which starred Melissa Pearce as the lead. During the performance, Maya's advanced mitochondria, which had lain dormant in Melissa for years, awakened and transformed her into Mitochondria Eve. As her first act against humankind, Eve killed everyone in Carnegie Hall via spontaneous human combustion, except for Aya who was immune to the effect. Aya instead gained Parasite Energy. This event became known as the Opera Theater Incident. Aya would later discover that she was granted great power due to the fact that she possessed Maya's mitochondria (transferred to her body during a corneal transplant), but they either evolved differently to be symbiotic due to geographical separation or they were unable to take control of her as it did Melissa because of Aya's evolved cell nuclei. Eve begins to transform animals and organisms into Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures or NMCs. The next day on Christmas, Aya and Daniel visit a scientist named Dr. Hans Klamp at the American Museum of Natural History. He tells them things about mitochondria that they find useless for their purposes. Later that day, they hear that Eve is in Central Park. At Delacorte Theater, Eve turns the audience into an orange slimy mass. Aya and Eve battle during an immolated horse ride, but Aya is knocked unconscious during the fight. Daniel discovers that his son, Ben, was at the park, but escaped being turned to slime. His ex-wife, Lorraine, was less fortunate. Manhattan is evacuated due to the threat that Eve poses. While Manhattan is being evacuated, a Japanese man named Kunihiko Maeda manages to sneak into Manhattan. The next day, Aya awakens in an apartment with Daniel and Maeda at her side. Maeda reveals the origins of Eve. A scientist tried to culture the cells of his wife after she was involved in a car accident, and the mitochondria in her cells took over her body. Maeda believes that Eve may be trying to give birth to an "Ultimate Being." The three visit Dr. Klamp again, and he tells Aya that the nuclei in her cells are fighting Eve’s mitochondria. After he asks a few questions of her, they leave and return to the police station, which has been attacked by Eve. Aya, Maeda and Daniel rush to save Ben and Douglas Baker from a mutated police dog named Sheeva. They are successful, however, one officer named Torres Owens is killed. The next day, the trio head for St. Francis Hospital, where Maeda thinks Eve may try to get sperm for the Ultimate Being. When they arrive, they find that Eve is already there. Eve takes the sperm and escapes. The next day, Aya witnesses the orange mass of people from the park enter the city water supply. She visits Dr. Klamp one more time, and discovers that Dr. Klamp has engineered special sperm for Eve so that she can create the Ultimate Being. He then spontaneously combusts. Aya finds Eve in another part of the museum, where the orange mass has surrounded her, forming an impermeable shield to protect her while the Ultimate Being gestates in her. After several failed attempts to attack Eve, the military asks Aya to attack her from a chopper, as she is the only one who can get close without combusting. The plan works, but Aya has to personally finish the fight on Liberty Island beside a now-wrecked Statue of Liberty, where Eve finally succumbs. After this, however, she had to destroy the Ultimate Being that Eve gave birth to. After an ongoing battle between her humanity and evolution, Aya successfully managed to destroy the creature with a little help from Daniel and Maeda. She soon became a heroine among the government ranks for her courageous acts while few civilians were aware of the details of the event. After the events in the game transpire, she, along with her friends try to make up for a lost Christmas by going to the opera at Carnegie Hall once again. During this time, Aya communicates with the entire audience's mitochondria and their eyes begin to glow a pinkish red. The meaning behind this ending is debated by players. This could be what Eve meant when she told Aya: "The more you use those powers, the more you become like me." If the player plays through the Chrysler Building and defeats the Truebred Eve, Aya loses her mitochondrial powers but comes to terms with her sister's death. Parasite Eve II A few months after Eve's rampage in New York City, Aya left the force and joined a newly-formed branch of the FBI known as the Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team or MIST. The purpose of MIST, based out of Los Angeles, is to hunt down and destroy any remaining NMCs. During her time as a MIST Agent, Aya had always worked alone due to the abnormality of her powers. "I try not to show others my mitochondrial powers. I can see the fear in their eyes." Due to her awakened mitochondria in her cells, Aya has stopped aging biologically. Despite having this as a benefit, Aya would be happier just living one normal life rather than living into another century beyond the 21st. It is also revealed that she doesn't drink, and that she hasn't slept well ever since the New York Blockade Incident. She described her dreams to Pierce Carradine, another MIST Agent, that she always dreamed about Maya asking for her help, and he was surprised to hear that she had a sister. An NMC infestation leads Aya to Akropolis Tower where she finds a slaughtered SWAT team. She soon discovers that the NMCs can take on human form, and eventually encounters a different type of creature; a humanoid Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature (ANMC) called No. 9 GOLEM. Aya discovers No. 9 has planted a bomb inside the tower, and Aya survives the explosion by heading to the roof, where she is saved by a MIST helicopter. In early September of 2000, Aya was following an NMC lead to a tiny town called Dryfield in the Mojave Desert where she met a private investigator from Texas called Kyle Madigan who she formed a partnership with. She is also assisted by a man named Gary Douglas and his dog, Flint. During Aya's investigation around Dryfield she stumbles upon No. 9 in a small run down house. They battle and afterwards No. 9 mentions that he understands and that Aya is Eve. Aya's mitochondrial powers begin to awaken once more which causes a cellular reaction similar to the begging events of the New York Blockade Incident. Two prong-like forms emerge from her back, and it is hinted that the Eve persona tries to take over Aya again but is stopped by Maya's persona. This causes a mitochondria reaction which initially targets No. 9, causing a spontaneous combustion, again similar to the beginning events in New York. With Kyle's co-operation, Aya soon discovered a strange shadow government facility called Neo Ark where scientists were using Aya's DNA to breed a race of Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. To control the ANMCs, the Neo Ark directors brainwashed a young girl named Eve, a clone of Aya. Given Eve's age and various clues in the game, Eve is thought to be a clone that ages rapidly, considering she looks 10 years old and was cloned after Aya's mitochondria was awakened in 1997. After discovering that Eve, as well as the ANMCs were all made from her, she felt obligated to "finish what she started" and once again, save humanity from an ominous fate which was ultimately the cause of her own physical existence. After the destruction of the Neo Ark facility, as well as her "struggle" having finally ended, Aya left MIST. Any documents containing information regarding the NMCs were disposed of by the US Government and she adopted Eve in, forming a sisterly bond with her. Thanks to one of her friends in MIST, Rupert Broderick, pulled some strings and created a profile for Eve claiming that she's Aya's sister. Aya's boss, Eric Baldwin, was discovered to be a mole for the shadow government and was ultimately locked behind bars for treason courtesy of Aya learning so from Pierce. Baldwin's place leading MIST was taken by Rupert Broderick following the inside investigation. Kyle Madigan, who disappeared after the Neo Ark events, meets with Aya and Eve in the American Museum of Natural History, and Aya and Kyle begin a romantic relationship. The 3rd Birthday Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed at Saint Thomas Church on December 24th, 2010, which is later referred to as Time Zero. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members broke into the church and shot her and Kyle. Eve, desperate to save Aya, switched bodies through her mitochondria powers, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. When Overdiving, however, Aya's soul/consciousness was destroyed and reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve had been pronounced as dead. The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones". With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr, a close acquaintance of Aya and Kyle, found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next few years, she assumed the identity of Aya Brea. Eve joined the Counter Twisted Investigation in order to fight against the Twisted. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Eve is confronted by Hyde, but fortunately, Aya is revived and kills him. Aya then tells Eve to shoot her in order to prevent Time Zero from repeating. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve kills Aya in each other's bodies. Eve then awakens, now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body have been removed from existence. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. Kyle approaches Eve and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity": Aya. During the secret ending, a blonde woman with a hairstyle similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street. She wishes Eve a happy birthday, remarking that it's her fourth, before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. This ending is ambiguous and it is up to the audience to decide what the mysterious woman meant. It could have been Aya's voice and Eve's subconscious mind just imagining her, Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body or simply all part of Eve's imagination. Appearance Being of Asian and Caucasian descent, Aya displays features from both her Japanese mother and her American father. This gives her a unique appearance as she has many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing blue eyes and fair blonde hair. After the events of Parasite Eve, Aya had a haircut which could symbolize her character development and growth.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ImportantHaircut She is 160cm and 48kg. In The 3rd Birthday, Aya appears youthful because her mitochondria awakened, and could possibly be biologically immortal. While on occasion she isn't too timid to dress in anything fancy, Aya has a casual, modest manner of attire. This is mostly due to the fact that it's not practical to enter the battlefield in shorts, skirts, and dresses (unless circumstances catch her by surprise). For the most part, she dresses fairly simple and her casual attire consists of either black or white tee-shirts, and jeans. In colder weather, she tends to dress in her black or jean jacket. In The 3rd Birthday, Aya has multiple outfits. Her default two consist of a black corset, necklace, knee-high black boots and ripped jeans, and sometimes a white eider. Aya never uses sexuality to an advantage. She is small and little in figure, but not frail; she is fairly agile, and while she's not exactly super strong enough to lift monoliths, she is by no means weak. She may be stronger than her appearance, both physically and mentally, as she tend to out-perform supporting characters. Aya is also adept with an arsenal of firearms and does target practice. After the events of Parasite Eve, Aya decided that toughening up was important because if Mitochondria Eve ever returned, Aya would likely have to face her for the sake of saving humanity. Personality Aya is portrayed as a strong-willed, intelligent, honest, compassionate, sensitive and kind heroine. She also tends to be pretty sarcastic, cold, and brooding, with a sardonic sense of humor. It doesn't help that Aya has a bad habit of not being able to take people seriously sometimes, particularly when they express any sort of interest in her; she tends to brush them off. It's easier for her to pretend that people are just being insincere most of the time. Her vast knowledge in firearms makes her somewhat stand out, despite the fact that it does comes with the job. Aya is more skilled in guns and melee combat, although given her history in the police force and a potential military background; it’s more than likely that she has some experience in hand-to-hand combat as well. The fact that she's able to carry around massive weapons like assault rifles (and even bigger artillery) like it's nothing may also indicate that Aya is much stronger than she looks. It’s not something that she flaunts around often, though, but she is pretty effective on the battlefield. Her time on the police force and natural intuition has taught her to trust her gut instinct, and she is fairly good about following it. Aya can be gentle and nurturing, almost maternal — especially with children. She does like kids, regardless of the fact that she's never had any herself and she treats Eve Brea in a caring, motherly manner. She approaches with a welcoming nature to most people. Eve and Kyle are essentially her "family". Aya is shown to have very humanitarian and altruistic attributes. Aya believes that a human life is priceless, invaluable, and is worth saving no matter what. This is quite understandable considering the situations she finds herself in, which often involves the extinction of humanity. Aya despises all pain and suffering of any sort — she has seen enough death and carnage in her life, having witnessed hundreds of lives, both human and animal alike, massacred in front of her. It's impossible for Aya to turn a blind eye to suffering and ignore it. This is seen when she decides to comfort and save the life of such a brash and despicable man like Hans Klamp. While burning to death, Klamp asks her why she would bother trying to save him, and Aya replies, "...After all, I am human...". Another example is when Aya discovers a woman burned and charred to a bloody fleshy crisp who is obviously not going to survive, she persists on getting a paramedic anyway. Aya states that she will never forget the terror of Eve. Aya is depicted as being the savior of humanity, described in one trailer for The 3rd Birthday as the "sole hope" and "gift" to humanity. In artwork, Aya is sometimes drawn as naked or drenched in blood and gore; it is possible that this isn't meant to sexualize or objectify her, but rather, emphasize her connection to being human. Another piece of artwork for Parasite Eve II depicts her with angel wings, likening her to an "angel". She's often self-sacrificing. This could be considered her greatest strength or weakness, as she has a penchant for putting the wants and needs of others before her own wants and needs. If someone is in danger, she can be pretty compulsive without always thinking things through. For instance, while working for MIST she developed this track record for acting recklessly and going against orders. In any case, Aya prefers to keep things professional — mostly where a professional relationship is concerned such as her line of work, and very rarely does she ever like to get herself involved in any intimate affairs. Surprisingly, however, she can be pretty patient. It's just that when her patience finally runs thin that she has a danger of losing her temper, going against that professionalism and letting her thoughts and emotions get ahead of her. There is one thing that she is not proud of: the guilt that weighs down on her. This is most likely the result of various incidents: her surviving the car accident that killed both her mother and her sister and being the sole survivor of the opera massacre that led into the New York Blockade Incident. As well, fighter pilots acted as a shield for Aya so that she would live to fight against Eve. One could very well interpret Aya's inclination for self-sacrifice as a product of her survivor's guilt. Aya dislikes it when people put themselves on the line for her, no matter how inevitable it is. Aya feels somewhat alienated, being so different from everyone else with her superhuman mitochondria abilities. At times, she considers herself a monster; fearing of becoming the monster that Eve said she would be, and the fear of hurting the people she loves follows her. For that reason, and the fact that her Parasite Energy had a way of making the people around her uncomfortable, Aya doesn't make a habit out of using her powers in front of other people. Theme Aya Brea's musical theme is composed by Yoko Shimomura, titled "Theme of Aya". It contains strong piano, with an influence of techno and electronica. The theme conveys Aya's inner struggle between herself and the rest of the world. The ending theme of Parasite Eve, Somnia Memorias, may also be considered to be a theme of Aya. Quotes Parasite Eve * "People will eventually forget and go on with their lives... but I will never forget it. It was pure terror, but... it was also 6 days filled with familiar memories." * "I think I may be a monster....like HER." * "That's not true! I was raised by my father too after my mother died. I will always be grateful for him." * "Daniel, why do you kiss the chief's butt?" * "You were here ALL night?! I told you to go away! You could've died, you know!" (to Maeda) * "First of all I'm a cop, and it's my job... And after all, I am human..." (to Hans Klamp while trying to save him) * "This is insane...! Since Christmas Eve, I've put a curse on my own body. Why me...? Why is this happening to ME? I... I don't understand... But... I don't care anymore...! 'Cuz Eve, I'm the one that can destroy you, once and for ALL! Maya... I'll end this and let you rest peacefully!" * "Humans aren't doomed. If my mitochondria has the ability to evolve... it'll evolve to get rid of YOU!" (to Mitochondria Eve) * "There must've been some mitochondria... that underwent a different type of evolution. Think about it, Eve." * "...I know you want to continue living... After all, you were just born. But... I want to live too! Like all other human beings!" (to the Ultimate Being) * "...OH MY GOD!!" * "Do you know where we are?! WE'RE IN HELL'S KITCHEN!" Parasite Eve II * "Oh... my god. This... This was SWAT!? The stench of gunpowder and blood. Bodies lying atop each other. SWAT's the best, and still... not one survived this." * "I don't suppose I'll be fighting any giant cactus creatures?" * "A warrant for your arrest?" * "My god, what a crime... There's no toilet paper left." * "I heard the ANMC's thoughts as it slid towards death. "Gentle days free from pain... Automated injections of comfort. So happy was I... So useful... It's not my fault... I'm helping! Helping everybody! I don't want to disappear... to die." (examining Beta Generator) * "An organism living for happiness... Or a machine fearing death? A vague existence that is betwixt and between, neither here nor there... Peel back the benign surface to find a festering tumor of greed. If you do nothing, you will lose nothing. A craven way to live... If you can really call that life. I, for one, cannot." The 3rd Birthday * "Sweet dreams." (upon killing Hyde) * "It's your future now." * "Listen. You need to aim here. Right now!" * "I wish I could have... exchanged my vows with Kyle." * "Eve. The one who can end this is you." * "What led you here was hope for tomorrow. Smile and walk toward the future. I'll be watching over you. Well, I'll do my best." Trivia *In the manga (it is debateable how canon it is), Aya has a lesbian relationship. She may be bisexual. Also, in artwork for Parasite Eve, Melissa/Eve is seen caressing Aya. *Aya seems to have a habit of using words such as "dunno" and "wanna". This could be a sign of her accent, or her laid-back personality. *Aya named her car "Carrie". Apparently, she was almost done with completely restoring Carrie when Scavenger ANMCs destroyed it in Parasite Eve II. *Aya can wield Squall Leonhart's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII in Parasite Eve II. *Aya has a cameo appearance in Chocobo Racing as a hidden character in which she uses a police car as her vehicle. *Aya has a cameo in the Final Fantasy VII remake trailer in an poster in the bottom right corner. *Aya can wear the attire of Lightning, the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII, in The 3rd Birthday, as well as wield her Blaze Edge. Upon damage, her l'Cie brand is shown. In addition, Lightning can wear Aya's clothing as a second alternate costume in [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Dissidia_012_Final_Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy]. This outfit in Japan is exclusive to swapping game codes and use of the Square Enix website. In the English version it simply has to be unlocked by meeting the requirements. ** This is mainly out of a voice actress allusion since both Aya and Lightning are voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in Japanese (only for The 3rd Birthday in Aya's case). *In the Japanese version of The 3rd Birthday, Aya's voice varies depending on her selected outfit. *There is a continuity error in The 3rd Birthday; Aya Brea was born November 20th 1972 but in The 3rd Birthday files, it states that she was born November 20th 1973. * Aya has predominantly male partners and role models in the series, including the male-oriented military backing her up, her father, Maeda, Daniel, Wayne, Garcia, Baker, Pierce, Rupert, Kyle, Cray, Blank, Hyde, and Flint the dog. In a sense, this makes Gabrielle and Jodie unique. * Aya's shower scene in The 3rd Birthday is a reference to the shower scene in Parasite Eve II. * Aya has stopped aging when her parasite powers became active. Notes See also * Outfits — A look at Aya's various outfits throughout the entire series. External links * Yvonne Strahovski interview Gallery Tetsuya Nomura AyaIcon.png|Icon. AyaP.png|Portrait. Aya Art.png|Aya in a white t-shirt. AyaG.png|Aya wielding a gun. Aya 2.png|Aya wielding a baton. AyaAim.png|Aya wielding a gun. AyaArt06.jpg|Aya happy. pe-aya10.jpg|Aya in Liberate. pe_art12.jpg|Aya. Ayamelissa.png|Aya and Melissa Pearce. Pedrawaya.jpg|Expressions. aya64.jpg|Aya. parasite_eve_m_001.jpg|Aya. PEArtbookscan01.jpg|Aya. pe-aya-illust2.jpg|Aya. Aya2.PNG|Aya in Parasite Eve II. pe2-aya03.jpg|Aya naked. Pe2xmas.png|Aya and Kyle. fdhbdbfdrr.jpg|Aya shirtless. Pe2-aya02.jpg|Aya shirtless. Aya Wings.png|Aya with wings. Aya_Brea_From_Parasite_Eve_3_by_Mar.jpg|Aya in The 3rd Birthday. CharacterSketchesAya01WhiteElder.jpg|White Eider concept. CharacterSketchesAya02WeddingDress.jpg|Wedding dress concept. CharacterSketchesAya03ApronDress.jpg|Apron dress concept. CharacterSketchesAya04BusinessSuit.jpg|Business suit concept. CharacterSketchesAya05UnusedCostumesKimonoPirate.jpg|Unused outfits. ''Parasite Eve'' Aya.PNG|Opera dress. Pe-aya-brea2.jpg|Opera dress. 378419.jpg|Opera dress. pe33.jpg|Aya in Carnegie Hall. AyaAudience.png|Aya in Carnegie Hall. pe40.jpg|Casual Aya. 104501.jpg|Casual Aya. Jacket.png|Casual Aya. aya13-6.jpg|Aya in the finale. Xmasaya.jpg|Aya at Rockefeller Center. Pe-misc03.jpg|Portrait. PEArtbookscan02.jpg|Portrait. aya48.jpg|Portrait. Pe49.jpg|Aya watching Melissa transform into Eve. Pe38.jpg|Aya and Eve in Central Park. aya58.jpg|Aya on the Brooklyn Bridge with the Twin Towers in the distance. aya21.jpg|Aya by a fallen Statue of Liberty. 002615.jpg|Aya sprinting to a helicopter. Pe42.jpg|Aya in Chinatown. Aya_carriage.png|Aya on the horse carriage. Tu7658765856ku.jpg|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. Mus1.png|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. AyaAim2.png|Aya aiming her handgun. AyaSewer.png|Aya in the sewers. Mus2.png|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. Pe ending 1.png|Maeda, Aya and Daniel at the harbor. Pe ending 2.png|Ben escorts Aya to Carnegie Hall. Pe ending 3.png|Maeda and Aya. Pe ending 5.png|Aya asked to sit down. Pe ending 6.png|Aya watching the opera. Pe ending 10.png|Aya stands up during the opera. PEManga1000Cover.jpg|Manga. PEManga000Cover.jpg|Manga. A-Parasite_Eve-Artwork6.jpg|Aya on a chair. ''Parasite Eve II'' Ayaren2.png|Aya. Aya.png|Aya. Aya Render.png|Aya. Pe2-aya05.png|Aya. Pe2-aya08.jpg|Aya. Pe2-aya09.jpg|Aya. i4O1L.jpg|Profile. two23.jpg|Outfits. Pe2_06.jpg|Aya in a cafe in Akropolis Tower. pe2_07.jpg|Aya watches a transformation. RuAy.jpg|Rupert and Aya. Pe2_21.jpg|Aya wakes up. Pe2_19.jpg|Aya wakes up. aya cgi pe2.png|Aya wakes up. Pe2_17.jpg|Aya showering. AyaFace2.png|Aya showering. AyaFightMonster.jpg|Aya and the Burner. Pe2_23.jpg|Aya pointing a gun at Kyle. Aya50.png|Aya and Kyle find Eve. Pe2_26.jpg|Aya outside the shelter. Aya_look.png|Aya. pe2 ending eve aya.png|Aya and Eve in the museum. Aya70.png|Aya sees Kyle. ''The 3rd Birthday'' CaseFileAyaBrea.png|Biography. wp_02_1280x720.jpg|Aya. 2qlwq6g.jpg|Aya. 411px-PE3_Poster.jpg|Aya in Times Square. Bilder_10779.jpg|Aya in the church. The_3rd_Birthday_Bride.jpg|Aya in the church. image229.png|Aya during Overdive. wp_01_1280x720.jpg|Aya in the ruins of New York City. AyaBabel.jpg|Aya in the ruins of New York City. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Aya in the cold. Aya3.PNG|Aya in the cold. AyaEye.jpg|Aya watching Ginger's concert. 3rdcg 3.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. ArtT3B.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya rifle.jpg|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaBe1.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaBe2.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Sa.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya01.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya02.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya03.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. 3rdcg 1.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. 3rdcg 2.png|Aya in the Sacrifice Incident. Event 08 thumb.png|Aya and Maeda. Kyle2.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle3.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Aya04.png|Aya in Overdive Space. Aya05.png|Aya. B0045U4U52_3_lg.jpg|Aya at Rockefeller Center. AyaWedding_(1).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. AyaWedding_(2).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. AyaWedding_(3).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. AyaWedding_(4).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. 370964.jpg|Aya outside Saint Thomas Church. Art-010.jpg|Aya outside Saint Thomas Church. 3rdb-promo-art-cathedral.jpg|Aya outside Saint Thomas Church. 144413973.jpg|Aya by the Babel. AYApre.png|Aya posing. Aya3Pose.png|Aya posing. Ayabrea.png|Black Leather. Injured.png|Aya exhausted and injured. Ayaeider.png|White Eider Maid's Uniform.png|Maid's Uniform. Business Suit.png|Business Suit. Cheongsam.png|Cheongsam. Santa Soldier.png|Santa Soldier. OD Suit.png|Overdive Suit. Knight Armor.png|Knight Armor. Titanium Bunny.png|Titanium Bunny. Swim Wear.png|Swimwear. GIFs Ride.gif|Eve takes Aya on a ride. AyaArrives.gif|Aya arrives at the crime scene. AyaLooksKyle.gif|Aya looks at Kyle. Fire.gif|Aya and Kyle die. AyaShoot.gif|Aya firing at a Twisted. ICanDoIt.gif|"I can do it." AyaFreeze.gif|Aya in Overdive. AyaRifle.gif|Aya aims her rifle. AyaQueen.gif|Aya and Queen. EvePassThrough.gif|Eve walks through Aya. Ascent.gif|Ascent. AyaB1.gif|Aya in Maeda's base. AyaB2.gif|Aya in Maeda's base. AyaLook.gif|Aya. AyaAim.gif|Aya aims her handgun. BloodBride.gif|"Sweet dreams." Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters Category:Deceased characters